A Final Goodbye
by lovesmesomebooth
Summary: After Voldemort was defeated, Harry didn't find it fair that he was able to say goodbye to his loved one and no one else had the opportunity. He goes back for the Resurrection Stone, hoping he's doing the right thing.


The dust had barely settled, but there was something nagging at him. Harry couldn't remember a time when there wasn't a threat, and while there were still rogue Death Eaters to be found, that wasn't the feeling. He watched as people were helping clean the castle, smiling when he watched a few Slytherins actually picking up stones with their hands instead of their wands. He wandered through the Great Hall, his eyes catching the rows of the fallen. Then it hit him. There were so many people that were lost. So many people who hadn't said goodbye. He was lucky in that. He got to see his parents and his father figures. He got to say goodbye. And then he selfishly dropped the Resurrection Stone in the forest. He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no telling where it was going to be, but he made a point to find it. He walked around people and rubble, making his way out of the castle.

The path to the Forbidden Forest was littered with pieces of the castle, more than Harry liked, but less than he expected. He looked back at the place he called home for the last seven years and was impressed with what was left standing. Hogwarts held up nicely. He walked to the edge of the forest and closed his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to find the stone. He didn't even know where or when he dropped it. Everything was a blur. He took familiar steps into the darkening forest, pulling the Elder Wand out of his pocket. He looked down at it and then reached into the pouch around his neck, pulling out his actual wand. With a smile on his face and a wave of the Elder wand, his own Holly wand sang with life. He was so elated, he nearly dropped it and the Elder wand. He wondered if Hermione would have known that the most powerful wand in the world could actually accomplish that feat. He shook his head. Of course she would know. Which is why she insisted he keep his old wand. Placing his wand back in the pouch, he pulled out the invisibility cloak as an idea occurred to him.

Pulling the cloak over himself and holding the Elder wand in hand, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the Resurrection Stone. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he let his feet direct him. What felt like too long and too short a trip all at once, he felt he was in the right place.

"Accio Resurrection Stone." Harry looked around, listening for the rustle of leaves, something to let him know it worked. It didn't. He shrugged. He didn't really think it would have worked like that, but he had to give it a shot. He walked a full circle around the clearing, finding the ropes that tied up Hagrid. A quick flick of his wrists and they were nothing but ashes. Harry heard footsteps and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, keeping the Elder wand tightly in his hand.

"Harry? Harry are you here?"

"Hermione? Merlin I almost hexed you. What are you doing out here?" Harry pulled the cloak off of his head.

"I could ask you the same thing. You had half the castle worried you were drug away by Death Eaters. Some Slytherin started the rumor you only off'd Voldemort so you could take his place. That you were off having a secret new Death Eater meeting." Hermione walked to stand as close to Harry as possible. She still couldn't shake almost losing him.

"They're off their rocker." Harry laughed a little and leaned against Hermione. He owed her so much.

"So what are we doing out here?" Hermione linked her arm through Harry's and began looking around the clearing.

"I was..." Harry didn't want to voice it. He didn't dare. In case he couldn't find it. In case it was a stupid idea. He wasn't sure. But he needed to keep to himself. For now. She saved him once again.

"Oh Harry, I understand. This...this is where it happened?" In one movement, Hermione pulled him closer and let him go. He was thankful for it as well as for the one time that she wasn't the know-it-all everyone perceived her as.

"No, it's not... I mean yeah, but..." Harry sighed. "It's not like that. I just... I don't know." He fought with himself over not telling her. There was so much that went wrong because he didn't tell her things before. And he couldn't think of a good reason to be in the middle of the Forbidden Forest by himself, especially after the night they just had. But for the millionth time, Hermione saved him.

"It's okay Harry. Do you want me to go?" Harry hopped from foot to foot and then dug his toe into the ground. He couldn't deny Hermione anything. Truth was he wanted her there more than she could ever know, but he didn't want her to ask any questions. All at once, she grabbed his hands into hers and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not leaving you out here by yourself, but I'll leave the clearing and let you do what you need to do. But I'll be close." That last bit was a warning for him and anyone else nearby, he knew. He appreciated her all over again. She released his hands and set off into the forest. He pulled the hood back over his head and disappeared. Just when he was beginning to wonder how he was going to see in the near darkness of the forest, tiny blue orbs popped up all around him.

"Thank you Hermione." He smiled to himself and counted his lucky stars for her. He walked a full circle to get his bearings and then crouched down. it had to be there somewhere. He closed his eyes and tried to feel the initial pull that brought him there. He would feel around for a minute or two, and then scoot to a different spot. He repeated the motions for about 15 minutes when his hands closed on something. He got excited and then it immediately turned to dust. He held his breath and lit his wand. Harry moved his wand from side to side and saw nothing but dirt. He dropped his still lit wand and fought back tears. After everything he had just gone through, he really thought, this once, something would go in his favor. He reached out for his wand and made to get up when something dug into his hand. It was the stone. He didn't even have to look to know. With a spring in his step, he canceled Hermione's spell and called out to her.

"Let's get back before they start thinking I've made you a Death Eater." Harry linked arms with her and they made off to the castle in silence. Once back through the nearly repaired doors, Harry gave Hermione's arm a squeeze and set off to find a room. He needed someplace quiet. He roamed the halls for a few minutes until he found a door off of the second floor corridor. He opened it and lit up the room. There were a few chairs and a desk, but the room was otherwise empty. Harry lit a fire in the fireplace and cast a few spells to rid the dust. He knew who the first person was going to be to use it.

Walking back into the Great Hall, Harry had no idea how he was going to present the idea. He wasn't sure how anyone would react. He himself wouldn't have known if someone presented him with the idea. When he first heard of the stone's capabilities, he imagined seeing his parents again. And then he remembered the Mirror of Erised and the hold it had on him and he knew what responsibility was now on his shoulders. He wandered through the clusters of people, thankful those that they lost were removed from the hall. He found the group of redheads and smiled when he saw George smiling. It didn't reach his eyes like it used to, and it most likely never would be again, but it was something. Harry crossed his arms at his chest and nudged George with his shoulder.

"Heya Georgie." George nudged Harry right back, mimicking his pose.

"Why if it isn't our hero, old Scarhead!" Harry rolled his eyes at the moniker but smiled along with him. He didn't want to step on eggshells around George and he knew George wouldn't thank him for it.

"Hey, can you give me a hand with something?" Harry started to walk toward the doorway when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Before he could turn around, a disembodied hand popped in front of his face in a constant wave. Harry tried to swat it away, but another popped up on the other side. Before he could say a word, four more popped up and began tugging at his hair and poking him. Harry laughed and let them follow him out. As he crossed the threshold, the hands disappeared and George fell in step with him.

"So, what's this thing you need help with oh defeater of The Dark Lord?"

"It's hard to explain." They walked in silence until they got to the room Harry had set up. Harry ushered George to the chair in front of the fire.

"Harry, you're scaring me, mate. Are you okay?" Harry nodded toward the chair again and George complied. Harry pulled a chair over and sat in front of the redhead.

"When I went into the forest to confront Voldemort, I wasn't alone. I don't know how I knew to use it, but my mum and dad, Sirius, and Remus were with me because I used the Resurrection Stone. They were a sort of patronus while I made my way to the clearing. No one else could see or hear them, but I was able to say a proper goodbye. I want to give that to you. I know it'll never be enough, and I'll give you as much time as you need, but it can only be just this once." Harry watched so many emotions cross George's face as Harry held the stone in the palm of his hand for George to see. For a moment, Harry thought this was a horrible idea. Tears began to form in the remaining twin's eyes.

"I don't...I don't know what to say." George sat in silence, tapping his foot and running his hands through his hair. Harry began to get worried.

"You don't have to do this. Not now, not ever." George's eyes shot up to Harry's. Harry got scared.

"How could I not do it? I just...what if I can't let him go?" George hung his head. Harry looked at the boy's hands and they were shaking.

"I think you're stronger than you know. It's never going to be easy without him, but I think the closure would help." Harry walked to the door to give George some space.

"Wait. I want to do this. I just...will you stay? I don't know that I would be able to stop." Harry nodded.

"Of course. When you're ready, I'll go and get the rest of your family."

"So, how do we do this?" Harry smiled.

"You just start talking." Harry motioned toward the fireplace with his head. Leaning against the fireplace with his arms crossed at his chest was a mostly transparent twin.

"Forge! Don't look so green. It's much too Slytherin for my taste." Harry watched George's jaw drop and then saw him begin to stand but then fell back in his seat. Tears were pouring freely from his eyes and he didn't seem to notice.

"Freddie I don't...I'm so...Oh!" Harry's heart went out to both twins. Fred kept his smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. George was a mess. Harry went and sat next to him.

"George, I don't want to rush you, but he can't hang around forever. It's not good for either of you. What will be good is for you to say a proper goodbye. I know it's hard. Well, I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but you've got to say something. He's looking a little too mischievous for my taste and while I know he isn't corporeal, I don't think that matters much to him." Harry nudged George and pointed toward the fireplace. Fred was doing his damndest to push a vase off of the mantle. Harry could swear it moved a bit.

"Freddie what am I supposed to do? I've never been without you!"

"Oi! Buck up Georgie! It's not so bad!"

"Says you!" The tears were still flowing and Harry's heart was breaking. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He needed Hermione. Harry began to rise but there was a death grip on his arm.

"George, we can stop this any time. But I don't think this is how you want to say goodbye." George took a deep breath and nodded, wiping his eyes. Another deep breath and he was a different man completely.

"Right then. Sorry about that. Momentary lapse. On to business!" Harry slipped away, comfortable that the situation was handled. Now he had to corral the rest of the Weasleys without freaking them out. Harry took another look at the twins and saw Fred give him a shimmery nod. Placing the stone behind a book on a shelf near the door, Harry left. Walking through the hall, Harry was grasping at straws, wondering how he was going to get the rest of the family. Lost in thought, he nearly ran headlong into Hermione.

"Oi sorry about that."

"Where have you been?" Harry sighed.

"Okay, so I went back into the forest because I realized that people needed to say goodbye to people they've lost. It's not fair that I got to see my family, see Sirius and Remus and say goodbye and they can't." Hermione let the words tumble around and her lips thinned.

"Harry, that's dangerous. I don't think that's a good idea. At least not until you talk to Professor McGonagall. Or even Professor Dumbledore's picture." Harry looked down.

"It's kind of too late for that. George is with Fred right now." Harry thumbed behind him. "I was on my way to get the rest of the Weasley's"

"Oh, Harry." Harry shrugged and sighed.

"In either case, I can't not let Ron say goodbye. Or Ginny. They're going to know. It's too late." Hermione frowned at him, but nodded in agreement.

"I still think we should hold off on everyone else, but I can't argue for the Weasley's. Not right now anyway. Come on, I'll help you collect them." She linked her arm with his and guided him back to the Great Hall. t wasn't hard to spot them. Though the deceased were removed, Fred back to the Burrow until the funeral, the whole family was still centrally located, helping to put the Great Hall back in order. Hermione snagged Ginny and Ron while Harry went for Bill and Charlie. Charlie chased after his parents while Bill pulled Percy by his robes. Surrounded by Weasley's, Harry looked to Hermione, terrified he was doing the wrong thing. And he just might be, but he didn't care. He wanted to do this one thing for the family that would always treat him as their own.

"Right. I'm not even sure how to say this." Harry wiped his palms on his jeans and fidgeted. He was starting to have doubts. This was bonkers. How do you tell someone that their dead loved one is back, and that they can't stay. Now he knew what Hermione was talking about. He was on the verge of backing out when a hand grasped his, intertwining their fingers. Harry immediately calmed and squeezed Hermione's fingers in thanks. Harry took a deep breath.

"We all know the Tale of the Three Brothers. The Deathly Hallows. They're real. My dad's cloak, Dumbledore's wand." Harry held the items up. "The Resurrection Stone is real as well. I had it with me when I went to meet Voldemort in the forest. I was able to see my parents, Sirius, and Remus. They walked with me. I want to...I want to offer everyone the opportunity to say goodbye to Fred. I can completely understand if you don't want to. It won't be easy to let go." Harry had to stop to fight back the tears that threatened to pour. He really should have waited before he did this. Watching Mrs. Weasley near tears almost broke him, and he wanted to obliviate the lot of them. He bit the inside of his cheek while he watched the emotions play on all of their faces. Desperate for a break in the silence, he continued. "I've let George have some time with him before I came and got everyone. I figured he would need it." The tears were still there, in everyone's eyes, but they seemed to be subsiding a bit.

"Harry, dear boy. I haven't the words to say." Mrs. Weasley had come up and placed the palm of her hand against his face, running her thumb across his cheek. "Lead the way." Harry nodded and led the group from the Great Hall. They walked along in silence. Harry's nerves were on edge. He was starting to believe this was a terrible idea. As they walked he began to wonder if he shouldn't have let everyone have their chance alone, like George. He shook his head. He wasn't sure how the Stone worked, but he knew that it had to be horrible for Fred to not be where he was supposed to. They got to the door quicker than Harry anticipated. Before he could address everyone, they heard a loud explosion. Harry grabbed the handle of the door and the second he opened it, smoke plumed out. All they could hear was laughter.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Harry found George on the floor on his backside with soot covering his face. Fred was shimmering in the place Harry left him, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Mum, I bet you can tell Georgie and I apart now, eh?" Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley and smiled to see laughter coming from everyone. Ginny ran full force, sliding to a kneel and coming to a stop at the fireplace near George. She reached out to Fred and he reached back, passing his hand through hers. She giggled through her tears. The rest of the family moved in to the room proper, gathering around the lone chair. George stood up and with a wave of Bill's wand, George was soot free.

"My darling boy. I am so sorry." Mrs. Weasley thumbed the hem of her shirt with both hands. Harry guessed it was to prevent herself from reaching out to him.

"Oh mum. It's okay! At least you've got a spare, right? This world wasn't ready to handle the pair of us." A loud sob broke through the room and Harry's heart broke again. This was a bad idea. Harry watched as Mr. Weasley escorted Mrs. Weasley to the chair and let her sit. All at once, Percy fled from the room. Harry hung his head. Not because the prat left. Because it caused Mrs. Weasley to sob harder. Bill snuck out after him.

"Mum, please don't be sad." George waved his wand a handkerchief danced in front of his mother. Ron walked slowly to kneel next to his mother's chair, looking up at Fred with tear-filled eyes.

"We love you, Fred. So, so much."

"I know mum. I love you too. All of you. Even Positively Pratty Percy. I don't have much longer. I feel tired." George looked panicked for a second before he schooled his features. Ron reached his hand out, but pulled it back immediately. "Oi, Ronniekins. You going to help out with the shop a bit? We'll even give you a discount, mind you don't abuse it. And take care of Ginny, yeah?"

"Hey, I can mind myself thank you very much!" Ginny still had tears in her eyes but she stood to her full height as she glared at the figure of her brother.

"Sure, Gin." Fred patted Ginny's head as best he could. The door opened and Bill was dragging Percy in by the back of his dingy robes.

"Pratty Percy! Welcome back, mate!" Bill shoved him in the room further. Harry could see tears in Percy's eyes and felt bad for the guy. All those wasted years. It had to be weighing on him.

"It should have been me." Every head snapped at that statement.

"That's not the way things work, Perce." It seemed the pair were having their own conversation with only their eyes. Harry thought he understood, though. With walking out on the family, Percy probably thought everyone would have been better off if he were the one dead. Harry shivered.

"Bill, Charlie, make sure mum smiles, eh? And keep dad in all those muggle gadgets he so loves." Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at him and the room laughed.

"Harry, thank you. You were the little brother we never had!"

"Oi! What am I then?" Ron shrieked.

"A nosey little git, that's what!" George waved his wand and Ron's nose grew three sizes and then in an instant was back to normal. The twins high-fived, Fred's hand going clear through George's. Ron laughed, though his eyes began to water again. They all felt a shift in the air and knew it was time. Harry walked to the back of the room to retrieve the stone. He watched the family say their tear-filled goodbyes and Harry smiled. Whatever he was thinking before, this was the best idea he's ever had. The stone grew warm in his hand and he looked at it. When he looked up, Fred gave Harry a little salute and he was gone.

The family made their way to him. Bill and Charlie gave him a pat on the back and left the room. Percy gave him a nod and rushed out the door. Harry noticed the tears still in his eyes and didn't blame him. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hands in hers and squeezed them. Mr. Weasley began to guide her out the door, giving Harry a pat on the shoulder. George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stood with him.

"Harry, I can never properly thank you. I don't know what I'm going to do without Fred, but I think this helped me. A lot. I also think that thing can get dangerous, yeah? Maybe chuck that thing. Or burn it in some fiendfyre. That's a strong pull, there." Harry's hand unconsciously thumbed the stone in his pocket. He knew exactly what George was saying. Harry nodded. "Right then, back to work we go, eh Ronnie?" George headed for the door with his arm draping over Ron's shoulders.

"Oi! What in blazes are you-" And just like that, they were gone. Harry laughed.

"I suppose I'm going to go see Dumbledore. Figure out where to go from here." Harry ran his hand across his pocket. The thing was burning a hole. Hermione watched him carefully, but gave a nod. She took Ginny by the arm and they left. Harry took a deep breath and made his way to the Headmaster's office.


End file.
